Revive
by Surise
Summary: AU. Luffy and Nami are both having hard time standing up for themselves. They meet and find strenght from one another but will it be enough to make their lives the way they want it to be?
1. Changing nameplates

**Title:** Revive  
**Rating:** T (for language and sexual content)  
**Genre:** Romance/Drama, slight humour and angst  
**Pairings:** Luffy x Nami, also some other pairings but won't tell you what they'll be shi shi. Read and see! ^-^  
**Disclaimer: **I don't own One Piece or any of its characters. One Piece belongs completely to Eiichiro Oda, I'm just experimenting.

**A/N: **So hey ya all, I'm very glad that you decided to give Revive a shot~ It's not really my first fanfic, I've written plenty of fics (and stored them all to the drawer of my desk XD) However this is the first one I've ever posted on the Internet. I'm still not sure my writing skills are good enough for posting stuff here but.. Oh well. (Thank my fiancé for that, he spell checked this for me and told me that he liked it~ So I found the courage to post it here~) Critique is very welcome. English is not my first language so it's more that possible that I've made some really stupid mistakes or used silly language in my fic. If you notice something like that, please let me know! Ok here we go~

**Chapter 1 – Changing nameplates**

Luffy stood motionless in the doorway of his apartment. The key was forgotten to the lock and his black leather jacket he had been carrying carelessly on his shoulder all the way from work to home had now fallen to the ground. The hall was full of cardboard boxes and he saw a glimpse of a particular huge bird cage in his living room. Between the boxes a flash of familiar blue hair could be seen. Luffy blinked a few times and swallowed.

"Vivi.. What on earth are you doing?"

The girl straightened up with an armful of clothes and an eager smile on her face.

"Surprise! Happy birthday! Isn't this just wonderful? Kohza helped me to carry the boxes up here. I was thinking of moving into a bigger flat which has a lift. If I get pregnant I can't possibly climb any stairs you know."

Luffy scratched his ear and looked confused. He didn't get what Vivi was saying at all. How did she get in? Why did she bring so many boxes? And why was she talking about getting pregnant? Luffy decided to start with the easiest question.

"How did you open the lock?"

Vivi's smile spread even wider. "Sanji-kun told me where you keep your spare key."

Luffy sighed. Of course Sanji was somehow involved. When it came to women, Sanji would do anything to please them. And Vivi certainly was the apple of his eye. Luffy could get the picture. Vivi tickling Sanji under his chin in the staff room of their working place and Sanji telling his employer excatly what she wanted to hear. Luffy rolled his eyes at the thought.

Vivi took the small silver key from her pocket and threw it over to Luffy.

"You can have this back, I already made a copy of it."

"You.. WHAT? Why?"

Vivi's smile softened a little bit and she tilted her head to the side.  
"Haven't you figured it out yet honeybunny? I'm moving in! How exciting! I wanted to surprise you!"

Luffy dropped the key and let his mouth fall. He stared at Vivi with disbelief. She was moving into his flat without asking him first?

"Y-you? Moving in? Here?"

Vivi giggled and started walking towards Luffy's bedroom with the clothes. Luffy hesitated a little and then followed her. He didn't like the idea of sharing his apartment with the blue-haired girl. She was already all over him, wanting attention and taking offense when Luffy was too busy or tired to babble any sweet words to her.

Luffy certainly didn't dislike her, if he did he wouldn't ever have agreed to go out with her in the first place. But he couldn't get around the fact that Vivi was sometimes awfully bossy and got angry when things didn't go the way she wanted. Getting Vivi out would be very hard at this point but Luffy definetily wanted to keep his own space.

Luffy swallowed. How would he reject her plan without offending her? To get Vivi crying wasn't something he wanted to do.

"Viv- erm.. Darling, it's very _thoughtful_ of you to want to surprise me but don't you think this is too fas- HOLY SHIT WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOM?"

Luffy's bedroom was full of Vivi's things. The desk was filled with different kind of mascaras, hairsprays and nail polish. Vivi had organized all of Luffy's clothes into a small space in his wardrope and was now filling the rest up with her innumerable collection of clothes. She had put an extra pillow and blanket on Luffy's bed and placed her alarm clock onto his nightstand.

'_..she has even set the alarm already.' _Luffy noticed and frowned. This was bad, his determined girlfriend had obviously come to stay and there seemed to be no way he could get her out without any tears and broken dishes.

Vivi gave Luffy a satisfied smile and clapped her hands together.

"I arranged some things so we can both fit into this tiny room. I had to place Carue to the living room though, he's too big to live in here. I can't believe you don't have any more clothes! Is this really all you have?"

Luffy found the ability to nod. Vivi shook her head with an excited look.

"That won't do! I know a really good mall just a couple of miles away, let's go there someday and buy you some new cool clothes! I can't even imagine how good you would look in a pair of jeans, can't believe that you don't wear anything besides shorts."

"I like shorts. Nothing wrong with them" Luffy murmured as Vivi passed her to find something from the cardboard boxes. When passing Luffy she briefly stroke his rear and gave him a small peck on the cheek. Luffy's frown softened a little and he stepped into the hall after Vivi.

Luffy nervously switched his weight from a leg to another. He knew that Vivi meant no harm with her little coup but he still had to find some way out of the situation. His mouth felt incredibly dry and he noticed that he had bitten his lower lip for a good time now. He licked his lips and took a deep breath. It seemed like he had no choice but saying it out loud and clearly.

_'Everyone has their lines'_ Luffy thought. And Vivi had just stepped on a major line of their relationship and Luffy's privacy.

"Listen now, Vivi. I don't want to sound rude but-", he started nervously.

"Found it!" Vivi smiled and showed Luffy a small metal plate with some text on it. She then walked over to him. "Would you put this on the door, honey?" she said and caressed Luffy's palm as she placed the plate on his hand.

Luffy read the text and felt horrified. 'V. Nefetari and L. D. Monkey' was written with golden letters and small hearts were engraved on either side of the text. Luffy slowly pulled his hand off from Vivi's caress, placed the plate on the hall desk and walked out, not even bothering to take his favorite hat with him.

* * *

Zoro laughed hard and placed his beer bottle onto the table.

"Zoro, this isn't funny! She fucking moved into my apartment without my permission! Damn, she's already even got a freaking nameplate!"

Zoro lifted one of his eyebrows and stared his best friend with somehow compassionate look.

"Why don't you just kick her out?"

"Zoro, we're talking about Vivi! She would get upset and start crying!"

Zoro snorted.

"See, there's your problem. You're too soft with her, you've always been. That ero-cook has brainwashed you to believe women are something that shatter into pieces if you don't always give them what they want. You're twisted around that girl's little finger." Zoro rolled his eyes. "Pseh, I'm so glad I don't have any woman to order me around. And even if I did I wouldn't stand for stuff like that."

Luffy stared into his bottle of lemonade, his forehead deeply lined in thought. He knew that Zoro was somehow right: he WAS too soft with Vivi. He had never had a relationship before and he felt as he didn't want to ruin anything. Somehow this insecurity felt extremely frustrating. Usually Luffy was confident and unhibited but around Vivi he had to watch everything he said. He had come too familiar with the effects of a careless "urusai" or a rude grunt for the past few months.

Like Zoro had said, with Vivi it was all about_ 'that little missy's feelings and emotions'_. He looked up to the green-haired man with almost desperate look in his eyes.

"What should I do?"

"Well kick her out or let her stay." Zoro said and shrugged carelessly. "Not that bad of a decision."

"Easy for you to say, you've never been in this kind of situation", Luffy said and looked really anxious.

"That's because I don't let myself to end up in these kind of situations, baka." Zoro shot back and patted Luffy's head gently over the table.

Luffy sighed out.

"Both of the choices make me feel uneasy."

"Well how about this then: let her stay for a couple of weeks and see what happens. If she annoys you after that, kick her out."

"Well if I can't kick her out now you can only imagine how hard it'll be after two weeks." Luffy said with a gloomy look on his face.

"Tell it to her beforehand?"

"Yeah right. 'You have two weeks to prove that you can behave yourself and if you don't, I'm kicking you out.' After that the crying can be heard all the way here." Luffy chuckled though he found nothing funny with the vision in his head.

"Well of course you don't express it like that, baka. Try something like 'Oh my little honeybunny-' "

"I never call her that!"

" '-your thought of moving in with me was very sweet but could we first see if it works for a couple of weeks. Just for me, my juicy little clementine, my-' "

"Shut up already!" Luffy shrieked but felt a little better. Zoro's suggestion didn't sound that bad.

* * *

Luffy took a deep breath and when he opened the door he tried to look as natural as possible.

"T-tadaima." Luffy noticed that his hands were shaking a little.

"Luffy? Where were you? Why did you leave so suddenly?" Vivi was instantly in the doorway of nowadays _their_ bedroom, staring at Luffy with worried but also somehow indignant look. Luffy tensed up and hecticly thought about a good thing to say.

"I-I went to Zoro's place. I needed some time to think all this." Luffy gulped. This was it.

"Why? Is something wrong?" Vivi spread his eyes wide and pursed her mouth to a worried pout.

'_Oh god please don't start doing that, I'm having hard time already' _

Luffy fixed his gaze to the ground. He then took slowly his shoes off and walked past Vivi to the living room. A small huff was let out when he sat on the couch. Vivi followed him and sat astride his lap, circling her arms around his neck and giving him a worried look.

Luffy raised his hand and caressed Vivi's cheek gently. Sanji had told him that it would always make women milder. It did work: Vivi relaxed a little.

"So? Baby what is it?"

"Well.. Vivi, don't get me wrong, I really appreciate that you made the effort to surprise me but this is all so sudden. It would be better if we saw how it works for a month and then discuss this again, ok?"

Vivi didn't hide the disappointed look. "You mean you don't want me here?"

"NO! I do, Viv, I really do! I just don't want to rush a decision this big. You understand, don't you?" He gave Vivi a hopeful smile.

Vivi stayed silent for a while, staring past Luffy's face at his shoulder and finally pulled Luffy for a tight hug.

"I understand. We'll give it a shot and see what happens, right?"

Luffy felt relieved. "Right", he confirmed and smiled widely. Vivi took a gentle grip of Luffy's chin and pulled him in for a kiss. Luffy closed his eyes and focused on the feeling. Vivi was softly biting his lower lip, her hand now caressing his neck while the other had risen to his hair. Luffy sneaked a hand around Vivi's waist and pulled her shirt up a little, wanting to feel her bare skin. The other hand caressed her thigh, his finger circulating small circles into her jeans. Vivi moaned and lay down on the couch, pulling the black-haired man on top of her.

Luffy let Vivi take off his hoodie and trembled as the blue-haired teen snaked her hands inside his shirt, caressing his hard back and tickling under the waistband of his shorts.

"Luffy I have another birthday present for you. It's somewhere in my body, look for it." Vivi giggled and smiled cunningly as Luffy started to examine her with a confused frow. He took off her pants and shirt and noticed something peeping from between her breasts. He brought his hand up and carefully pulled the something out.

It appeared to be a gift card. Luffy raised his eyebrows. He straightened up and moved to sit beside the half-naked Vivi.

"What's this?"

Vivi sat up and encircled her arms around Luffy's shoulders and bit his earlobe.

"I know your muscles get awfully tense because of your work so I decided to pay you a massage. In that gift card you can have 10 massages . This place was recommended to me. Do you like it?"

"I do."

And with that Vivi pulled Luffy back down with her.

* * *

Nami was trembling uncontrollably. She had curled herself up in her bed and waited. The little accusing voice in her head (the one that scolded her whenever she did something the other way her boyfriend wanted to) told her that she was a bitch. She had no right to kick him out and she would suffer really bad when the karma was going to get her.

Nami closed her eyes and focused on thinking what her best friend had told to her five minutes earlier when she called her.

"_What is done is done. Now you'll just have to face the consequences. You had every right in the world to do what you did. Just stay strong." _

Nami breathed out and tried to calm down. That was right. She needed to be strong and defense her rights. But she was so unsecure! Kicking him out was one of the hardest decisions in her life but she knew she had to do it

'_It's not my job to work as a babysitter for my own man. He can't do anything on his own. He doesn't even pay any rent for this place.' _Nami sighed.

Nami liked the man at some level. She just coudn't stand for his irresbonsibility. She had tried to teach him to be more independent but the man had only ended up getting too attached to Nami and it made her distressed. This man was just so completely lost. He didn't work but he loved to gamble. Nami had tried to wean him but it didn't help. She didn't want to hurt the man but less she wanted him to stay any longer in her home.

'_Robin and Nojiko are supporting me. I need to do this now, I can't let them down'_

"Just stay strong", she whispered to herself. Then she heard noise from the front door and immediately tensed. She took a long look of the picture on her nightstand and then slowly got up, heading towards the door.

She gave a small glimpse of the nameplate on the hall desk as she passed it. Curvy golden letters spelled out two names. 'G. Kijin and N. Tangerine'. She had placed a new one with only her name on the door just to make sure her intentions struck home to the man standing by the opposite side of the door. The last time she had tried to get rid of this man he had used his keys and visited her every day, begging her to take him back until Nami felt too sorry for him and let him move in again.

She wasn't going to make the same mistake again. That's why the locksmith had changed the locks earlier that day and Nami had carefully packed everything that belonged to his soon-to-be ex boyfriend and sent them to his parents' house. The only thing left to do was telling the man it was over.

There was a long silence and then Nami heard the voice that caused her to sob a little.

"Nami? I can't get the door open.." Nami took a large breath and fought back tears. He sounded so pitiful.

"I know."

"Could you open it for me?"

"..No."

"Nami? What's going on? Is this some kind of joke?" Nami could hear the anxiety slowly rising in his voice.

"No it's not, Gin. I'm sorry. I think we should break up. Living independently for a while is gonna do only good for you." She tried to sound couraging but failed miserably.

"Nami, baby, please open the door!" Nami closed her eyes as she heard Gin's crying growing even louder as the realisation hit him. He started begging.

"I can't live without you. Don't leave me. I promise I'll change, I'll stop gambling, I'll-"

Nami forced herself to continue and ignore Gin's crying. She had seen this coming. "I've sent all your things to your parents' house and informed them about this. You don't have any business here anymore, Gin. Please leave."

"Nami?"

Nami didn't answer. She slid down the wall of the hall and buried her head to her knees. Silent sobs filled up the room and Nami just hoped that Gin wouldn't hear them. Nami could hear her name to be called several times but she didn't react. After some time she heard Gin's footsteps draw away from the door and moving down the stairs. Nami cried for a while and then reached to get the cellphone from her pocket. She sent the message to both Robin and Nojiko.

'He's out.'

**A/N: **Thanks for reading, please review! Don**'**t worry, you'll get to know a lot more about Nami's and Luffy's life. This was just some kind of prologue~ I'll have to apologize to all Vivi-fans out there. I know she's kinda OOC but the fic requires it so please understand T_T And yeah.. Pairing Nami up with Gin was certainly something really random XD Dunno what that came from myself. Nhihi~ I'm starting to write t a new chapter today so if you liked this one, please be sure to read the next chapter!

Ja ne~


	2. The Disturbing Lunch

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is up~ Thank you for your wonderful reviews, I never thought that Revive would get any at all XD My fiancé once again spell checked this and told me he liked it. Luffy and Nami meet for the first time in this chap! I loved writing the scene!~ Please enjoy! Here we go~

Oh, and in case someone doesn't know Japanese that well I'm gonna explain some words.

Irashaimase – Welcome  
Tadaima – I'm home  
Urusai – Shut up/You're annoying  
Hai – Roughly translated Yes/Right.

I think that was all for this chapter ^^ So now seriously, here we go~

**Chapter 2 – The Disturbing Lunch**

Luffy was sitting at one of the corner tables of Sanji's restaurant. He was observing the customers of this small but comfortable place. He smiled when seeing a little girl riding a piggyback on her father and rolled his eyes as he saw Sanji rushing from table to another just to kiss every woman's palm and gasping "Irashaimase." Luffy had waited for fifteen minutes and was starting to feel a little annoyed.

'_Where is that woman lurking?'_

Luffy had received a message from Vivi earlier that day. He shivered when thinking about it.

'Hi honeybunny~ Wanna eat lunch together today? Come to visit me when you've fed the monkeys~'

Vivi made him want to gag every single time she called him 'honeybunny'. He hated that name. It was so embarassing and he felt so humiliated whenever Vivi called her that in public.

But Sanji had told Luffy that if he wanted to keep his girlfriend satisfied, he should surrender for little things like that and let Vivi have it her way.

'_Have it Vivi's way.. That's the only way we've ever had in our relationship. I never knew dating was this complicated.' _Luffy had actually thought that dating would be really fun. Going to amusement parks and eating at McDonald's. Stuff like that, not being careful and thinking all the time what would be appropriate to say or do.

'_Are all women as sensitive as Vivi?' _Luffy couldn't tell since he didn't know any other women. And he certainly didn't have any interest to fix the problem. Vivi was more than enough of womanhood for him.

Luffy thought about the awakening he had had this morning and felt uneasy. Vivi had been stroking his groin and whispering dirty words to his ear. Luffy had startled and fell off the bed and Vivi had just laughed her pretty ass off.

He didn't like the way Vivi thought it was justified to touch his intimate parts whenever she wanted to. Not to mention about moving in without permission.

Luffy sighed. He had thought that couples didn't live together before they had been going out for a year or so. And yet Vivi had just charged in after four months and was now acting like what Zoro called _'a joy killing drama queen'._

Luffy's thoughts were interrupted when Sanji suddenly sat down to the chair opposite him and lit up a cigarette. He handed the carton to Luffy.

"Want one?"

Luffy shook his head. He didn't like the taste of tobacco that much and Vivi would get angry if she found out.

"Don't wanna upset my mistress", he murmured and Sanji neighed.

"How are things going with Vivi-chan?"

"Can't even count how much I hear the word 'honeybunny' these days", Luffy grunted. The ten days living with Vivi around had cost Luffy to feel extremely exhausted. She controlled everything from his eating habits to the lenght of his showers.

He could hear the blue-haired woman's nagging.

'_Limit your showers to eight and a half minutes! I just watched this document yesterday about global warming and it said that long showers destroy the nature!'_

Zoro had laughed so hard when Luffy had told him about it.

'_Eight and a half minutes? Does she have a fucking stopwatch with which she takes time when you're showering? What happens if you're in for eight minutes and thirty-six seconds?' _he had said and howled with laughter.

If that wasn't enough, Vivi had tried to throw Luffy's favorite hat away the day before (because it was _'ragged') _but Luffy had sneaked to the bin and saved the hat. He had took it to Zoro's place and his best pal had promised to preserve it.

"She gets so mad everytime I don't agree to everything she says." Luffy barked, sounding bitter. Sanji shot him a hard glare.

"Well yeah, Vivi-chan can be quite hard to handle some times but-"

"Yeah, QUITE" Luffy repeated sarcastically. "She's a fucking tyrant! She-"

"-BUT you knew she was like that before you started dating" Sanji interrupted. "Why did you go out with her in the first place if she annoys you so much?"

Luffy lowered his gaze to the table.

"You told me to never hurt a woman, right?" he said challengingly.

"Well, yeah but the decision of going out with her was purely yours. Don't try to get this on me. Take some responsibility for this relationship. I don't wanna see my precious Vivi-chan getting hurt because of your sissyness."

Luffy sighed. Maybe Sanji was right. But what should he do?

"What do I do with her then?"

"Geez, Luffy. Be a man and figure that out yourself. Nmaa, why did my little Vivi-chan go out with a wussy like you. I can handle women so much better~" Sanji's eyes started to sparkle as he thought about going out with Vivi.

Sanji had been so mad when Vivi had chosen Luffy instead of him and he kept saying how miserable boyfriend Luffy was. _'As if I don't know that already.' _Luffy thought.

Sanji had continued hitting on Vivi after she started to go out with Luffy. Luffy found it surprising that he didn't actually mind it. He had never felt jealous because of Vivi, it seemed like he had no possessiveness towards the girl whatsoever.

'_Speaking of the devil..'_ Luffy thought as he heard familiar tiptoeing footsteps behind him. In the next moment Vivi was hugging him.

"Hi!~" Vivi kissed Luffy's cheek. Luffy forced himself to flash a smile and nod as a greeting. Vivi took his hand and pulled him up.

"Sanji-kun? Can I take a little break and go eat with Luffy?"

"Hai, certainly Vivi-chan!" Sanji smiled warmly at Vivi and then turned to glare the other man.

"Remember what I said you bum."

Luffy sighed. "Hai, hai."

* * *

Luffy didn't want to go home. It was 6 o'clock and he had just finished working with his weekly raport. He had thought about a good excuse to postpone his return to Vivi for a while now.

He had checked three times that everything was fine with the monkeys and was now merely sitting in the office. He was having his legs on the table and his eyes were closed.

He couldn't get the lunch with Vivi out of his mind.

They had gone to a small café just a few blocks away.

Vivi had ordered a chicken sandwich and coffee and pouted discontently as Luffy ordered a hamburger with bacon and cheese. Luffy had of course paid everything and they had sat down and had a pointless chit-chat about nothing particular.

Then suddenly Vivi had got up and led Luffy to the bathroom. She had locked the door and attacked Luffy without another word. She had crashed her mouth against Luffy's, instantly pulling her panties down and lifting his skirt. Luffy had been too dumbfounded to resist and Vivi had it once again her way.

When they were done, Vivi merely winked at Luffy and left the toilet, leaving him alone. They didn't speak anything for the rest of the lunch but he couldn't get rid of the feeling that Vivi was somehow seeming exultant.

Luffy felt so frustrated. He needed to calm down and have his mind off of Vivi.

Zoro was still at work so Luffy couldn't possibly go to his place and Sanji wouldn't hang out with him if Vivi wasn't with them. He was just about to take out the cellphone and call his brother when he heard a knock on the door.

"Haai?" Luffy shouted carelessly.

"Excuse me. I ought to lock the gates at present but I saw a view which contained light from this room. ..Oh my! Luffy-kun? How surprising you are still present in the workplace of ours. May I query the reason for this abnormalness?"

"Oh, hi Kaku. No particular reason. How are the giraffes doing?"

"Thank you for asking, they're feeling very retentive."

"Good to hear.. Anyway, I was just heading to.. erm.. massage!" Luffy spotted the small gift card he had been using as a bookmark since he felt no need to use it. Now it seemed like a heaven sent. He could go to have a massage and forget about his lousy situation at least for a while. And Vivi would be pleased because he showed appreciation for her gift.

"That sounds very relaxing. Do you mind if I ask you to leave? I would feel delighted to natter with you some more but I am indeed in hurry." Kaku waved Luffy to walk out. Luffy sauntered out of his workplace and headed towards the address given in the card.

* * *

Nami was reading Cosmopolitan in her working room. The last customer had left an hour ago and she had nothing to do. Robin was having a day off and the orange-haired woman had no arranged customers for the next three hours.

Nami was thinking about Gin. She had heard nothing from the man since she had left him. It had been 10 days already. Nami was slightly worried and fought with herself if she should contact him or not.

'_It's not my business anymore.' _she told herself over and over again. Gin would never leave her alone if she gave up and called him now. But still the accusing voice (which had grown louder for the past ten days) showed her no mercy, but told her about her selfishness for leaving Gin.

Nami was glad when her thoughts were interrupted by a ring of the bells above the front door. She rushed to the hall and bowed to the visitor who was standing by the reception desk.

"Irashaimase."

"Erm.. Hi." _'Haha, this guy sounds almost as lost as Gi-' _Nami mentally slapped herself for the thought. Thinking about Gin all the time was the last thing she wanted to do now when she finally got rid of him.

Nami straightened up to take a better look of her customer.

He was a young male, propably a little younger than herself. He had black messy hair and large dark brown eyes which observed Nami with somehow wondering look. He was wearing black shorts, red converses and a brown hoodie which had Jolly Roger on it. Nami also noticed the small scar he had under his left eye.

Nami gave the customer a questioning look.

"How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a place called 'N & N Massaging Centrum'." The boy read the name from a gift card.

"Yeah, it's this place."

"You some kind of secretary then?" Nami chuckled. This was typical.

"Nope. I'm a masseur. The other N. The name is Nami." The boy looked at Nami and raised his eyebrows.

"You don't look strong enough to be a masseur."

Nami laughed out and gave her young customer a cunning look.

"I can show you my skills right away if you want to, I don't have any customers at the moment."

"Hah! Go ahead!" The boy grinned.

She reached out to take the gift card from the boy. It contained 10 massages from either her or Robin. The boy's name was written in the card by the text 'receiver'.

"So.. Eh.. Luffy. Shall we then? Follow me." She walked to her working room and snickered. She was gonna give that Luffy guy the massage of his life.

Nami got some lotion bottles from her desk and turned around to Luffy who was standing stiff in the doorway, staring at the room. Nami noticed that he watched carefully at the pictures she had taped on her walls.

"That's my sister Nojiko." Luffy startled a little when Nami pointed the picture he was looking at.

"And that is Robin." She pointed another picture. "She's the other 'N'."

"I see. Is that woman one of your friends as well?" Luffy pointed the picture Nami had framed and placed on her desk.

"..no, it's my mother. She's the best!" Nami smiled proudly.

"She looks scary to me." Luffy looked dead serious and Nami uttered a laughter.

"You _should_ be scared of her, she went to the army!"

"Kowai!" Nami smiled. This Luffy seemed pretty good guy to her. It had been a while since she last had a chit-chat like that with a customer. She shook her head gently.

"However, Luffy-san, take your shirt off and lie down so I can show you my ultimate skills."

Luffy did what he was told to. "If I'm not satisfied , will you give me my money back?"

Nami snorted. "Urusai! You didn't even pay for this yourself!"

"It was my birthday present!"

"From who?"

Luffy's expression melted down.

"..my girlfriend."

Nami looked confused. What was up with this boy? He looked like he strongly disliked his woman. Nami wanted to know more but didn't dare to ask straight.

Nami blurted a little lotion on her hand and started massaging Luffy. She could hear a small surprised gasp when she pressed firmly her palms in his muscles and started rubbing.

'_Told you, bastard.' _Nami smirked to herself and continued the conversation.

"So.. You don't like this present then?"

"...I do." Nami smiled victoriously. "But the other present was not so nice.." Luffy continued.

"Oh?" Nami tried not to sound too interested. Luffy grunted something Nami couldn't hear and closed his eyes with a sullen look on his face. For a few moments the only noises that could be heard were their breathing and Nami's hands as they slid up and down Luffy's tense back.

Nami felt strange and dizzy. An unbelievably strong urge to know everything about this boy took over her thoughts. She normally didn't give a damn about her customers' business but something about this particular person seemed like a mystery she needed to solve.

'_Start with the basics'_, she thought to herself and hawked.

"Mmhmm.. What do you do for living?"

'_Oh god please don't let him be jobless, it would be so awkward!'_

Luffy seemed to relax a bit when Nami started talking about something else than his girlfriend.

"I take care of monkeys!" Nami could see the grin on the boy's face.

"I see.. A kindergarten teacher?" Luffy chuckled.

"No! I mean real monkeys. At the zoo!"

Nami was dumbfounded.

"..You work at the zoo?"

"I sure do!"

"You take care of monkeys?"

"Yeah! I like monkeys!" Nami felt like bursting into laughter but she managed to restrain herself.

"Erm.. If I'm not mistaken I read that your last name was Monkey as well.."

"It is! Pretty cool, huh?"

"..To be honest I find nothing cool about hanging out with monkeys all day long."

Nami decided to tease the boy a little bit just to break the ice.

"No wonder your muscles feel like you swing from a tree all the time.."

"Urusai!" Luffy yelled and laughed hard. This was the first time in ten days he felt comfortable again.

* * *

Luffy was smiling and giggling a little when he opened the door.

"Tadaima" he said softly as he stepped in and threw his shoes carelessly somewhere in the hall. Vivi was having a shower: he could hear the water running in the bathroom.

'_I wonder if her showers last only eight and a half minutes...'_

Soon the running stopped and Vivi's wet head appeared in the doorway.

"Luffy! Where have you been? I was worried!"

"Sorry dear, I felt so tense today after work that I decided to have a massage. I forgot to inform you about it. I'm sorry." Luffy walked over to Vivi, kissed her temple and stroked her arm softly. It was another trick he had learned from Sanji. Vivi fell for it. She turned her head and kissed Luffy softly.

"You used the gift card?" Luffy nodded and Vivi kissed him again.

"Did it ease the tense?"

"I don't know. The masseur said that it's gonna hurt for a day or so and after that it should ease. I'm going to have another in three days."

"Sounds so great!"

"Doesn't it?" Luffy smiled happily to himself.

* * *

They had sex that night.

Luffy lay exhausted on his bed. Vivi was peacefully sleeping on his shoulder, one hand tossed around his chest. Luffy was staring at the ceiling. Normally after sex he was thinking about Vivi, hearing her moans of pleasure over and over again.

But not tonight.

Tonight the only thing he could think of was the lively laugh of a particular orange-haired girl.

**A/N: **This chapter was slightly shorter than the first one. I'm sorry for that! I'll try to make the third one longer. Ahh I have SO many ideas and characters made up for this fic. I haven't even noticed Franky or Chopper or Usopp yet. Don't worry, you'll get to meet them soon! *snickers* X3 I laughed so hard when writing Kaku's speaking XD Kaku is one of my favorite characters in One Piece so please allow me to write some scenes with him involved! T^T

Please review, critique is still very welcome! See you in the next chapter! ~


	3. The Incident at the Zoo

**A/N: **Yosh. I wasn't going to write anything today but I had a HUGE inspiration when I was walking my dog. I had my iPod on shuffle and Nightwish's 'The Islander' began to play and I instantly had a rush of visions which I simply needed to write! I came home and began writing this chapter. Please enjoy~ Once again spell checked by my fiancé :3

Japanese used in this chapter:

Ero – Erotic  
Nii-chan – Older brother  
Nee-chan – Older sister  
Baka – Idiot  
Moshi Moshi - Hello

You'll get to meet Chopper in this one as well! I like him alot~ Here we go!~

**Chapter 3 – The Incident at the Zoo**

"Come on, Zoro-kun! Why not?"

"Urusai, woman!"

"You moron! Don't you dare to use that kind of language in presence of my Vivi-chan!" Sanji kicked Zoro hard on his knee and Zoro cried out in pain. He shot an angry glare on Sanji and gritted his teeth. They had never got along very well.

"I'm _not_ gonna watch some stupid romace film. I brought these really good action movies with me. Let's watch Shoot 'em up! It's gonna be much better. Right, Luffy?"

Luffy remained silent. He wasn't actually interested in watching Twilight as Vivi requested but if he opposed he would hurt Vivi's feelings. So Luffy merely shrugged and murmured that it didn't really matter to him.

"You're such a pussy." Zoro snorted and then turned back to Vivi.

"What's that movie about anyway?"

Vivi smiled fangirl –like and tapped the cover of the DVD. "It's about this girl, Bella. And he meets a vampire called Edward and Edward falls in love with her! And it's _so_ romantic and they face all kinds of dangers and Edward protects Bella~"

"Wow.. That seems like a fucking crappy movie." Vivi gave Zoro a murderous glower and walked to the toilet.

"Why you, Zoro! Don't hurt Vivi-chan's feelings!" Sanji attacked Zoro once again and they ended up wrestling on the floor.

Luffy sighed. He knew it was going to end up this way. Last time they had a movie night Vivi and Zoro had fought between 'Pretty Woman' and 'V for Vendetta'. Zoro won that time because he stated that 'crap like that' wouldn't be watched on his television. Maybe that was why this time Vivi had invited them all to their place.

"Geez, nii-chans, you always hurt each other! But I wanna watch the action movie as well!" Chimney swang her feet carelessly on the couch. She was on Zoro's care that evening because her grandmother Kokoro was having an AA meeting. Zoro stopped fighting and turned to raise a thumb at her. Then he smiled victoriously at Sanji.

"You heard her, ero-cook!"

"She's not even old enough to watch that lousy action film of yours! What kind of godfather are you?" Sanji yelled, holding a grip of Zoro's collar. Zoro laughed proudly.

"Who cares? It only toughens her up!"

"We don't want her to end up like you, marimo!"

"I want to end up like Zoro-niichan!" Chimney stated and giggled. Vivi who had returned a while ago walked over to Chimney and placed a hand gently on her shoulder.

"You don't know what you're talking about, dear. Zoro is the handicap of emotions."

"Oi!" Zoro shrieked. "Don't calumniate me!"

"Umm.." Luffy interrupted with a grin on his face. "About the movie.. Which one are we going to watch?"

"Hey hey! Vivi-neechan! How about if we vote about it?" Chimney smiled widely and swang herself back and forward.

"That's a good idea! Who votes for Twilight?" Vivi asked and raised her hand with Sanji. She then gave Luffy a commanding look. Luffy sighed and looked at Zoro apologeticly.

'_It always ends up this way. Vivi's way, damn it!' _he thought as he raised his hand. Zoro looked disappointed in Luffy.

* * *

Luffy walked down the street towards a certain massaging centrum. To be honest, he had been looking forward to meet Nami. He didn't know what it was with the orange-haired girl that made him feel comfortable but he longed to feel the warmth of her voice again.

The three days after the last massage had been exhausting. Vivi had been extremely upset because of the way Zoro had insulted Twilight, which was her favorite movie, two days earlier (he mocked all the characters and told that the plot sucked bad) and Luffy had to calm her down all the time.

'_Geez, why does she make such a big deal out of it? It's just a fucking movie' _Luffy thought bitterly and kicked a stone which happened to be in his way.

Vivi had also wanted to eat lunch together every day after their little action in the caféteria toilet. Luckily she hadn't even tried to get him to do it again. Instead she loved to caress Luffy's thighs and groin with her feet from under the table which made Luffy feel disturbed. If he asked the blue-haired woman to stop, she giggled and continued even more eagerly.

'_What's the matter with her?'_

Luffy arrived to his destination and opened the door. Everything looked exactly the same. On the wall of the small hall was two framed diploms. They proved that Nami and Robin both had succesfully graduated to become masseurs. Above them was a small clock which appeared to be 5 minutes ahead of its time.

Behind the reception desk, however, sat a woman who wasn't there last time. She was very tall and slender. Her hair was black and shoulder lenght and her eyes large and brown. Luffy recognized her from the pictures Nami had shown him earlier so he raised his hand and waved at the woman.

"Yo, Robin! Is Nami here?"

Robin looked confused. "Good evening, sir. Have we met before?" Luffy grinned.

"Nope. But Nami showed me a picture of you!"

"I see. May I ask your name?"

"Luffy! I'm here for a massage!"

"Luffy, eh?" Robin scanned the almanack on the table. "Your time is at 7 and it's only 6.45. So please sit down for a while, Nami-san will take you in soon. She is having a visitor at the moment."

Luffy sat down to the couch, wondering who Nami's guest could be.

* * *

Nami took a sip of her coffee and smiled at Nojiko.

"So.. Did you have something particular or did you just want to know how I'm doing?"

Nojiko sticked out her tongue. "Baka. Like I could leave my helpless little sister alone in a situation like this."

"Situation like this? You mean Gin?" Nami forced her smile to stay on. "You're the baka here. I'm doing just fine! Don't worry about me!" she giggled and mentally winced on how artificial her laugh sounded.

Nojiko noticed that too. She leaned her head to her hands and smiled warmly.

"Nami, we're family, right? You don't have to act all strong and calm around me. I can see through that mask of yours, you know."

Nami let her smile melt and lowered her gaze to her lap. "I haven't heard anything from him."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"I suppose.. I just can't help feeling a little worried. You know him. _I_ know him."

"He has friends who'll take care of him. Isn't that Sam a good guy?"

"I guess so." Sam had actually visited their home only once when Gin had carried him to sleep on the sofa. He had been dead drunk. However on the next morning he had bowed and apologized to Nami for bothering her and told her that he would look after Gin as they left to gamble in the Rain Dinners Casino.

'_He did a poor job but I guess the thought is the most important thing.' _Nami thought to herself, recalling how Gin had gambled several hundred dollars that day. But Sam seemed like a guy who would offer a hand and support when his friend was in need of that.

"He'll look after Gin. I'm sure! Now you need to focuse on your own life." Nojiko said and took Nami's hand, squeezing it. Nami nodded absent-mindedly.

She still felt a little anxious but managed to push that aside.

'_There's no point in worrying about things before they happen.'_ she reminded herself. It was something her mother had told her.

She glanced at the clock above the picture of her and Robin on the beach and noticed it was already five to 7.

'_Crap, that Luffy guy is coming at seven.'_ Nami turned to Nojiko and gave her an apologetic look.

"Sorry, sis. I have a customer at seven." Nojiko smiled warmly.

"Okay. Then I'll be going back to the vegetable garden. Take care. I'll call you in the evening, is that alright?"

"Sure." Nojiko stood up and walked over to Nami. She then hugged her and whispered 'it all will turn out for the best' before she walked out of the room. Nami suddenly felt stronger and she gave Nojiko a big, very real smile.

* * *

Luffy was bored. Robin was having some kind of paper work and she didn't pay any attention to Luffy. He had already read the Donald Duck he had spotted on the table and was now scratching his back. Then the door of Nami's working room flew open and a girl with purplish hair and a large tattoo on her hand stepped out. Luffy recognized her instantly.

"Konnichiwa, Nojiko-san." Luffy said and grinned. Nojiko didn't get confused like Robin but smiled at him.

"Konnichiwa. Having a massage? What's your name?"

"Yep! I'm Luffy. Pleased to meet you!" Luffy grinned even wider.

"Pleased to meet you, too. I'm gonna get going so you can have Nami all to yourself." Nojiko winked and Luffy snickered.

"She's the best masseur I've ever had!"

"She's the best you'll ever _going to_ have. Well then, I'm leaving. Bye Luffy-san and Robin-chan." she nodded to Robin and walked out.

"See you, Nojiko-san!" Robin yelled after her and then returned to her paper work.

"Well then, Luffy!" Nami was standing in the doorway, looking set. "Come on in!"

"Yo!" Luffy raised his hand and walked to the room. He took his shirt off and lay down without Nami asking him to and the orange-haired girl started massaging after getting the lotion on her hand.

"Your muscles are way more relaxed now. It seems like the massaging is already taking effect." Nami noticed immediately after pressing to Luffy's back.

"Yeah, they feel better now~!"

Nami smiled. "Told you I'm good!"

There was a short silence.

"Hey, Nami.."

"Hm?"

"..Do you like Twilight?" Nami couldn't help but bursted into laughter.

"Twilight? I think it has one the crappiest plot lines the movie industry has ever faced."

Luffy giggled. "Me, too! But Vivi was lying then."

"Vivi, your girlfriend?"

"Mm.. She said that every girl secretly wants a man like Edward Cullen." Nami had to stop and bend over to laugh.

"Does she call you her own sparkling little blood-sucker?"

"For heaven's sake, no!" Luffy cried out. Nami straightened up and continued massaging, still giggling a little.

Luffy bit his lower lip. He needed to change the subject before Nami started asking more questions about Vivi.

"Your sister seems like a nice guy." Luffy said and smiled.

"She is. Nojiko has always been there for me. Especially now when.." Nami startled. She didn't want Luffy to know about Gin. Luffy frowned and gave Nami a questioning look. Nami hawked.

'_Need to change the subject..'_ "Do _you_ have any siblings?" she asked.

Luffy saw right through Nami's intent to change the subject but let it go. If she didn't want to talk about it she didn't have to.

"I have a brother, yes. His name is Ace. He's a firefighter in this city."

"A firefighter?" Nami sounded impressed. "Way cooler than taking care of monkeys.."

"Urusai! I like monkeys!" Luffy sounded a little indignant. Nami smiled and patted Luffy's head.

"Just kidding, spider monkey."

"How about your sister, then? What does she do for a living?"

"She has a vegetable garden. She raises all kinds of vegetables and sells them to grocery stores."

"Vegetables are great but I like meat better!" Luffy grinned.

"Baka, you'll never grow any taller if you don't eat enough vegetables!"

Luffy stuck out a tongue. "Meat makes me grow!"

"Hah! My mother taught me that meat makes people only fatter."

Luffy was curious to know more about Nami's family. "You said that your mother is in the army? Where is she right now?"

"She's a peacekeeper in Yemen. She writes me letters every now and then."

"Peacekeeper? Isn't that kinda dangerous?" Nami gave Luffy a couraging smile.

"She's strong. She's going to survive and come home some day!"

"When did she leave?"

"..Ten years ago."

"TEN? You haven't seen her ever since?"

"Nope. But I understand her decision. She wants to make the world a better place and put that ahead of me and Nojiko. We're not blaming her for that. It's actually the other way around, we're proud of her. It is hard to be away from her and we do miss her. But, if that's the cost for her to be able to try to make her dream come true, then we'll be happy to pay that price."

Nami suddenly felt embarassed. She hadn't been meaning to open up like this. "S-sorry, I got a little carried away."

Luffy smiled warmly. "Not at all. You're both pretty awesome guys, to think like that."

"W-well. How about your parents, then?" Nami asked.

Luffy looked confused. "My parents? Do I have parents?"

Nami looked at him with disbelief. "Of course you have parents, everyone does!"

"Well I don't know anything about them. I was raised by my grandpa." Luffy shrugged carelessly.

"I see.. Haven't you asked your grandpa about them?" Nami was surprised that Luffy didn't seem bothered at all by the fact that he didn't know anything about his parents.

"Nope. No need to know things about some guys I've never met."

Nami laughed nervously. "Is that so? Well, I suppose that's a good thing."

For the rest of the massage they talked about how stupid the film Twilight was.

* * *

Luffy was once again having lunch with Vivi. That day they decided to enjoy their luch in Mellorine, Vivi's working place. Luffy was slightly relieved: Sanji was busying around them all the time to make sure that Vivi was satisfied and because of that the girl didn't dare to harass Luffy with her feet.

They were talking about if they should get a new fridge or not.

"Vivi, we can't possibly afford a fridge with an ice cube machine." Luffy was looking Vivi with desperate eyes.

"I told you before, my father can pay it!"

Luffy sighed. He didn't want to be a freeloader. He was just about to answer that he would rather pay it completely himself than having Vivi's father buy it when his phone rang. Luffy picked it up and answered lazily.

"Haai, Luffy here."

"Moshi moshi, Luffy-kun?" It sounded like the other person was out of breath. Luffy recognized the voice immediately.

"Kaku? Is there something wrong."

"It has become apparent that a monkey has somehow taken over the key and escaped the cage, Luffy-kun. I made an attempt to capture him but it appeared to be ineffectual. I am sorry to disturb your lunch but it would be desirable that you arrived here at once."

Luffy didn't need much time to think who the runaway might be.

"Thanks, Kaku. I'm coming."

"Thank you, Luffy-kun." Luffy closed the flap of his cellphone and stood up.

"Gotta go, Usopp Junior has run off."

"Can't someone else catch it?" Vivi pouted and looked unsatisfied.

"Sorry. No one knows that little scoundrel's tricks like I do. Kaku tried to capture him but failed. I'll see you back home!" Luffy gave Vivi a small kiss on her forehead and started running towards the door but Sanji tackled him on his way.

"Stop right there you moron. You didn't pay for the lunch!"

"Sorry, Sanji. Usopp Junior ran off, I have to get going." Luffy stood up and continued running. "I'll pay you later, I promise! Keep Vivi company!" he shouted over his shoulder. He could hear a loud "Wwwith pleasure~~!" from Sanji as he stepped outside and headed to the zoo.

When he arrived to his destination he saw a large group of his colleagues with nets gathered around a large tree just beside the main gate. On top of the tree he could see a familiar shape of a little chimp he knew all too well.

'_Just as I thought. Masira and Shoujou are too timid to leave their cage.'_

Luffy ran to the tree and noticed a small steel key on the ground. He instinctually reached for his back pocket just to find out it was empty.

'_That's my key! How did that punk get it?' _Luffy remembered that Usopp Junior had bustled a lot around him when he had cleaned up the cage before leaving to have lunch. If he remembered correctly, he hadn't checked if he had the key when he left.

'_You smart little..'_

Luffy sighed and picked the key up. Then he looked up to the top of the tree and took a deep breath.

"Usopp Junior! Get down this instant!" Luffy yelled and tried to look angry. The monkey looked him with his best 'catch-me-if-you-can' –look which he used a lot when Luffy was playing with him.

"You want me to catch you, huh? You brat!" And with that Luffy started to climb up to the tree. He could hear the voices of the other workers.

"Luffy-san, you don't have any safety ropes!"

"Don't need any!" Luffy yelled and climbed higher. Usopp Junior looked around, apparently searching for another tree to jump to. Luffy laughed victoriously.

"Not gonna happen, you skunk! Come here now!" Luffy knew that it wasn't going to be that easy.

"Have a net ready on the root of the tree!" he yelled down. "I know exactly what you're going to do next, baka!" he murmured and looked as the monkey prepared to jump. The next thing he knew was that something bumped on top of his head as the monkey run over him to climb down and escape again. The attempt, however, ended short as Usopp Junior was caught on the nets.

"Hahaha, gotcha!" Luffy laughed and slid down. He sticked out his tongue to Usopp Junior as he was carried back to his cage by the zoo workers. Several people greeted Luffy as they passed to go back to their works. Then he felt a gentle tap on his shoulder.

"Good job, spider monkey!" Luffy gasped and turned around.

"Nami! What are you doing here?"

"Came to see your monkeys. I was bored since I didn't have any customers and I got curious to see the place you work in." Nami let out an amused laugh. "I thought that swinging from trees was just a joke I made up but it seems like I was right."

"Shishishi!"

"So, Luffy.. Are you busy or do you have time to show me around?"

"Sure, I'm having a lunch break now anyway!" Luffy grinned and started walking to the monkey cage. Nami giggled and followed him.

Luffy pointed at the monkey who was lounging on the ground with a smaller monkey beside him, eating his fleas. "That's Shoujou, the oldest monkey and the leader of those two. He's extremely lazy! He just sleeps all day long!" Luffy pointed the monkey beside him. "That's Masira, Sjoujou's younger brother. He has a bad habit of stealing things from our customers. I have to fetch things he has stolen at least twice a day." Then he turned his gaze to the monkey who was sulking on the highest branch the cage had. "And Usopp Junior you already met."

Nami raised her eyebrows "Why is he named Usopp Junior?"

Luffy grinned. "When that monkey was brought here I thought that he looked just like my friend Usopp so I named him Usopp Junior!"

"I bet he loved the idea of having a monkey named after him." Nami said sarcastically.

Luffy snickered. "He didn't mind it after I told him it was the most handsome monkey I had ever seen!"

Nami uttered a laughter. "So.. You hang out here all day long with monkeys?"

"Well I do spend some time with Kaku as well!" Luffy said. "He takes care of the giraffes. And I also like Chopper!"

"Chopper?"

"Yeah! Would you like to meet him?" Luffy smiled.

"Well, why not?" Nami said confused and followed the black-haired boy as he started walking away from the monkeys. After a while they arrived to the reindeer yard.

"He takes care of reindeer?"

"Not exactly." Luffy passed the yard in which most of the reindeer were and headed towards a small corral. In there stood alone a young reindeer, observing Luffy and Nami carefully.

"Why is he alone in here?"

"Do you see his nose?" Luffy's expression had turned serious. Nami looked at the nose and gasped.

"It- it's blue!"

"Yeah. The other reindeer don't approve him because of that. They kept attacking him so we had to move him in here."

"That's terrible!" Nami felt extremely sorry for the little reindeer. How could the others be so cruel?

"Isn't it. I keep him company whenever I have time and so does Dr. Kureha. She's our animal doctor."

"Um.. What do you do with a reindeer?" Nami asked carefully. Luffy gave her a skew smile.

"I talk to him! Tell him all kinds of things about the world and my life!"

"Do you think he understands what you're saying?"

"Are you an idiot? I _know _he understands!" Luffy laughed. Chopper stared at Nami with suspicious eyes. Luffy smiled at him.

"You don't have to be afraid of Nami. She's a good guy! Come here and see for yourself!" Chopper took hesitantly a step towards Luffy and Nami. Luffy giggled and turned to the orange-haired girl.

"See? I told you he understands!"

"Y-yeah, it seems so." Chopper slowly walked to the boy and girl standing in front of him and raised his head. Luffy scratched Chopper's head between his horns and when noticing Nami's hesitation, gently took her hand and guided it to the reindeer's muzzle. Nami startled a little by the touch but quicly recovered and caressed Chopper's head. After a while she took a grip of both of Chopper's horns and raised his head to meet her eyes.

"Hi, Chopper. I'm Nami. I want to be your friend." she stated calmly and smiled warmly. She could read from the reindeer's approving gaze that he wanted, too.

**A/N: **So~ First of all I must apologize for all the guys who like Twilight. Don't get me wrong, I didn't mean to offense you in any way. But to be honest I must confess that I'm no big fan myself.. XD

Oh, btw! If you have read One Piece in volumes (OP put in books, not just chapters from the Internet) you might realise who's this Sam I'm talking about. God I laughed so hard when placing him to the story XDD But if you don't, it's alright. It's not crucial to know him.

And in case someone is trying to argue with me about the color of Robin's eyes.. I'll say this only once: Oda-sensei draws Robin with brown eyes (the volume covers etc.). The blue eyes are something they have changed for the anime. I'm going for Oda-sensei's vision since he is the original creator of the character.

Please read and review!~ Ja ne!


	4. Orange vs Blue

**A/N: **Sorry sorry sorry I took so long! After the latest chapter I have had a clear vision of what's gonna happen in the next chapter. However, nothing arrived on the paper! I've literally sat in front of this computer every day and tried to write but nothing I wrote seemed right.. Until I found the right music for this chapter (When They Cry Higurashi Opening~) No spell check this time. (I've read it through myself several times but no one else has.) Here we go!~

**Chapter 4 – Orange vs. Blue**

Zoro drove his car to one of the parking slots in front of Luffy's house. Luffy was waiting and climbed to the backseat. They were supposed to go shopping to the mall today. Vivi wanted to buy new clothes for Luffy and Zoro needed new training shoes. Chimney was with them because Kokoro had some important meeting.

"Yo, Zoro! Hi Chimney!" Luffy grinned.

"Hi, Luffy-niichan! Where's Vivi-neechan?"

"She's curling her hair." Luffy rolled his eyes to Zoro. "How's Kokoro?"

"She's all drunk! Just like always! The AA meetings aren't helping at all!" Chimney giggled.

Zoro seemed tense. He was staring at his hands and didn't pay attention what Luffy and Chimney were talking at all.

"Oi, Chimney" Zoro finally grunted.

"What is it, Zoro-oniichan?"

"Go and get that woman already, I'm fed up with waiting." Chimney shouted 'yay~' and opened the door. Zoro watched his godchild carefully as she ran to the building and disappeared into the stairs. He then sighed.

"So, buddy. What's the matter?" Luffy took a comfortable stance. Zoro looked almost angry.

"They are going to take Chimney away from Kokoro."

"Take away? Who? Why? She's the best grandma in the world!" Luffy looked confused.

"The socialworkers, baka! Kokoro told me this morning that she won't be allowed to be Chimney's guardian anymore. Since she doesn't have any parents Kokoro asked me to take care of her."

"But why?"

"Well isn't that obvious? Because of the drinking. It's just as Chimney said. The AA meetings the social workers ordered haven't changed anything."

"It doesn't bother Chimney at all."

"It bothers the socialworkers and that's more than enough. I should tell Chimney today. The socialworkers visited my house yesterday and approved my parenthood."

Luffy scratched his nose and grinned. "I'm sure she won't mind living with you for a while!"

"Luffy! This isn't something temporary. It's very likely that Kokoro won't be allowed to have Chimney back again. God, I don't know how I can tell this to her. She likes Kokoro so much." Zoro had pressed his hands into fists and his expression was now furious.

"Well.. Can they at least see each other?"

"The socialworkers talked about some 'visit days'. Outside those days they aren't allowed to even see. And _I_ must take care of that."

"Who said you must obey those stupid rules?"

"You don't understand!" Zoro barked. Luffy startled a little. "If they find out I'm letting Kokoro and Chimney meet without their permission, they're going to take her away from me as well. And give her to some foster parents."

"That sucks.." Luffy felt concerned. He was sure that Zoro would make a good parent but the bond between Chimney and Kokoro was very strong. Chimney adored Kokoro and Kokoro would always put Chimney's needs ahead of her own ones.

Zoro was just about to answer something pricly but remained silent as he saw Chimney dragging Vivi to his car with an eager smile on her face. Vivi smiled warmly at her and climbed to the car to sit beside Luffy.

"Sorry I took so long!" she said and pecked Luffy on his cheek.

"Vivi-oneechan sure dresses up a lot!" Chimey shouted and jumped to the front seat. "Zoro-oniichan, let's go already!"

"We would've gone long ago if that woman didn't have to curl her stupid hair. I don't even notice any difference. It still looks stupid." Zoro grunted and drove off.

* * *

After three hours of shopping Zoro had found his shoes and Vivi had made Luffy to visit eleven different shops and buy at least a piece of clothing from every one of them. And of course Vivi had to buy some new clothes as well.

Luffy, Zoro and Chimney decided to go and have lunch. Vivi still wanted to look for shoes so they agreed to meet up later.

"Shouldn't you go with her and watch she doesn't buy anything too expensice?" Zoro asked as they stood in the escalator with Chimney on their way to the second floor.

"Wouldn't help anything" Luffy murmured and stepped to the deck.

"Zoro-niichan! I want to go to that restaurant!" Chimney yelled.

"Subway, eh?" Zoro shrugged and started walking towards it.

When they had arrived and got their subs Luffy noticed a familiar orange-haired girl with an also familiar black-haired one in one of the tables.

"Hey, Zoro! Let's go to that table!"

"It's already taken, baka."

"But I know those guys!" Luffy grinned.

"You do? Who are they?" Zoro asked but Luffy had already rushed to the seat opposite to Nami's.

"Yo, Nami!"

"Hi there, spider monkey!" Nami smiled and Zoro, who had followed him with Chimney dragging in his hand, raised an eyebrow. "Spider monkey?"

Luffy and Nami both laughed.

"So, Nami. This is my best pal Zoro! Zoro, here's my masseur Nami and her friend Robin. She's a masseur, too!"

Zoro seemed confused but nodded. "Nice to meet you." He then turned to Luffy. "Are you sure it's alright to eat lunch with your masseur?"

Robin smiled. "It's alright, Zoro-san." Zoro sat down in the chair opposite to Robin's.

"Maaaw, neechans are so beautiful!" Chimney yelled and jumped up and down beside Zoro.

Robin turned her gaze to the girl. "Is this young lady Zoro-san's daughter?"

"No." Zoro said. Chimney jumped to Zoro's lap.

"Zoro-niichan is my godfather! He's the coolest godfather in the world!"

Robin giggled. "No doubt about that."

Nami smiled and turned to Luffy. "So, Luffy. What are you doing here, shouldn't you be playing with Usopp Junior?"

"It's my day off! Spandam is taking care of the monkeys today."

"Spandam?"

"Yeah, he's my substitute, normally he just cleans their toilet."

"How mean!" Nami said and giggled. "By the way, isn't your next massage tomorrow? May the 20th."

"Yeah, at five."

"I recalled something like th-"

Nami's sentence was interrupted as Vivi came and hugged Luffy from behind.

"I found the most fabulous shoes! They were a bit pricy but _totally_ worth it!" Vivi kissed Luffy on his cheek. The raven-haired boy sighed. He knew what Vivi's 'a bit pricy' meant: she would freeload on his and her father's money until the end of the month.

Nami frowned at Luffy's bothered expression and observed the blue-haired girl carefully.

"So.. You're Vivi, right?" Nami said to the girl.

Vivi lifted her gaze to Nami and gave her an estimating look, then turning her expression into a cold one.

"Yes. And you are?"

Nami noticed her tone and squinted. "Nami, Luffy's masseur."

"Masseur?" Vivi chuckled coldly. "I've heard that female masseurs are the ones that never get a proper boyfriend because men are afraid of them."

Nami pretended not to get the insult. "May I ask about your profession, then?"

"Vivi-neechan is a waitress!" Chimney said eagerly and giggled. She seemed to enjoy the tension between the two females.

Nami smiled sweetly at her and then at Vivi. "I've heard that waitresses are the bimbo ones who get their jobs by sleeping with their manager." she stated, still smiling.

Zoro bursted into laughter and Vivi shot a deadly glare at him. Robin gave Nami a cautionary look.

Luffy was squirming anxiously in his chair and Nami noticed it. In fact she wondered what kind of relationship those two had. Luffy's glad grin had melt down and he had remained silent since the very moment Vivi had arrived.

"What's up with your hair? It looks like someone has set it on fire." Vivi looked now a little angry but managed to hold it back.

"Well, at least anyone hasn't spilled any paint on it. Apparently you weren't as lucky." Nami said calmly, watching Vivi's hair with somehow pitiful look.

"I was born with blue hair." Vivi hissed, not bothering to even try to look calm anymore.

"You were? I feel sorry for you. Maybe you should pour some red paint on your hair, it would become purple!" Nami acted as if she was really thinking it was a good idea. Vivi looked like she would snap anytime soon. Robin noticed it and decided to take the situation into control.

"Well, Nami-chan. We have already eaten so maybe we should head back and continue our day."

Nami shrugged and stood up. "Okay. See you tomorrow, spider monkey." She winked at Luffy and walked out. Robin gave Zoro an apologetic smile and followed. Vivi glared after them and turned to Luffy.

"What a nice girl, Luffy-kun." she said coldly as if the previous incident was his fault.

"Yeah." Luffy murmured and took a large bite of his sub.

* * *

After they had eaten Vivi decided it was time to go home. She barely looked at Luffy and walked ahead of all of them, looking very offended.

Zoro didn't mind at all, he was in fact happy that the blue-haired woman decided to free them from her company.

Luffy, on the other hand, felt extremely nervous. He was afraid that meeting Nami had been too upsetting to Vivi. He silently walked with Zoro towards the parking hall and nodded every once in a while, pretending to listen to what Zoro was telling him. Zoro of course noticed that but decided to leave it be. Chimney had jumped on her godfather's back to have a piggyback ride and was now singing some annoyingly happy song she had learned in school.

Once they arrived to Zoro's steel-colored BMW Vivi rushed to the front seat. The ride home was extremely awkward. Zoro tried to chat with Luffy but he wouldn't listen. Vivi was just staring out of the window.

"Hey, Zoro-niichan! Can we go and watch a movie at Vivi-neechan's place?" Chimney asked eagerly and sneaked out of her seatbelt to cram her face to the front of the car.

Zoro sighed. "No we can't. We have to go home and talk about something with Kokoro. Get seated now and keep the seatbelt on."

Chimney ignored Zoro's order completely. "Come on niichan~ We can talk with baachan anytime, I want to be with Luffy-niichan and Vivi-neechan!"

"We have to discuss it today. Now get the hell seated, I prefer you alive." Zoro simply stated and stopped beside Luffy's house. Chimney pouted and sat back down. Luffy climbed off and whispered 'good luck' to his best friend. Vivi didn't say a thing as she followed Luffy inside and up the stairs.

As they got home Luffy walked immediately to the livingroom and sat down to the couch. He was waiting for Vivi to accompany him but she didn't come. Luffy walked in the hall and noticed that Vivi was still in the doorway.

Vivi's gaze was on the ground and Luffy soon noticed that her eyes were full of tears and she was trembling uncontrollably. He felt the panic build inside him as he walked to his girlfriend and took her into a firm hug. Vivi let out a soft cry as she took a fistful of Luffy's shirt and bit her lower lip hard.

"I'm sorry." Luffy said silently, even though he didn't actually know what he was apologizing for.

"I hate her. I fucking hate her! She humiliated me!" Vivi said sobbingly. Luffy stroked her head, holding back frustration which had begun to sneak into his mind. Why did she have to be like this? It was Vivi, after all, who had started mocking Nami first.

"You don't have to meet Nami ever again" Luffy finally offered but noticed soon that he had made a mistake as he felt Vivi stiffen and heard a loud cry.

"You even call her by her first name.. She's your masseur, not your friend!" Vivi shrieked.

"She's my masseur AND my friend." Luffy forced himself to stay calm.

"Luffy.. You don't love her, do you?"

"No."

"But you love me, don't you?" Vivi raised her gaze to meet Luffy's. She was still biting her lower lip and the eyes were pleading.

Luffy took a deep breath. Did he love Vivi? Luffy seriously doubted it. But he couldn't let Vivi get more upset, it was too much of a risk.

This was a situation Vivi's father had warned him about when they had started dating. He could hear the prime minister's voice over and over again as he thought of a right thing to say.

'_It can be dangerous if my daughter gets too upset. You know what can happen in situations like that. I'm warning you: don't upset her! Don't give me a reason to come and kill you.'_

"Yes." Luffy's throat felt dry. He knew that we was probably telling the biggest lie of his life.

* * *

'_I won.. Finally I won!'_

Gin was walking down a small alley. It was past midnight and he was in hurry to go to Sam's place. In his hand he had a briefcase. It was the first time in his life he had actually won over 100 dollars even though he had been a customer of Rain Dinners Casino for over 5 years now. And this time the sum was huge.

'_15 000 dollars.. I won 15 000 dollars! Tomorrow I'm gonna go and ask Nami back. She can't reject me, I'm rich now!' _

The tears of happiness built up in Gin's eyes. He had missed Nami so much. Her smile, the feeling of her soft orange hair between his fingers, her scent. After his kickout he had been gambling like crazy. Sam had tried to slow him down but had always ended up coming with Gin and gambling himself.

'_For the first time I actually have something to offer Nami. Should I buy her a pair of cute earrings? And maybe some flowers as well..'_

Gin was so concentrated on the gifts he was going to buy to Nami that he didn't notice a pair of people surrounding him. He was just about to take turn to the street which Sam lived in when he felt someone tackling him down from behind. Gin fell down and a loud crack was heard from his jaw as it hit the ground.

Gin was too scared to defense himself. The people around him kicked and striked him mercilessly. Gin felt his muscles as they bruised and the kicks to his head made him dizzy. He was just about to collapse when he heard a familiar voice.

"Miss Doublefinger, Mr 1, that's enough. Just take the money and we can leave."

Gin couldn't believe his ears. He found strenght to raise his head and his eyes widened as he realised that he had been right. It was Crocodile, the owner of the Rain Dinners Casino. The other of his abusers started walking towards the large man in front of him while the other bent over to take the briefcase.

"Sorry, buddy. But this is too large amount of money for some bum like you." The woman speaking to him laughed shrilly and gave him the last kick in the ribs.

Gin lay on the ground and listened the three pair of foots as they took steps away from him and slowly disappeared.

'_What am I going to do now?'_

**A/N: **Mawwww, I'm such a meanie. I actually felt extremely bad for Gin. But to be honest, I think that Crocodile actually might do that if someone won that much. And the thing with Kokoro and Chimney.. Well, in this world that's the way society works. But don't worry, I'm gonna write plenty of more about Zoro's and Chimney's living together! XD I'm sorry there's no massage scene in this one but there will be in next chap, I promise :3 I have a good idea what I'm gonna do with Luffy and Nami in that scene shishi~ And this chapter was shorter than usually, my apologies!

Please read and review!


	5. The Feelings of Anxiousness

**A/N:** So, I've come up with a couple of ideas and here they are on the paper~ In this chapter you'll meet Usopp XD And as I promised, the next massage is in this one as well. And oh, btw.. Many of you have asked me why I made Vivi Luffy's gf instead of Boa Hancock. The answer is simple: I don't know Hancock like I know Vivi. I feel like playing around with Vivi is easier. So try to stand for her okay? Oh right, almost forgot! If someone would like to be my beta reader, I'll gladly accept that! The only criterion is a good knowledge of English. Send me a message if you're interested! Here we go~

**Chapter 5 – The feelings of anxiousness**

Gin was sitting on Sam's couch. Some voices were heard from the hall and Gin felt extremely guilty when listening to them.

"It's your weekend to take her, Sam! I'm not gonna cancel my flight because of some pathetic friend of yours. I have agreed to meet Buggy tomorrow and discuss business things."

"You must undestand." Sam sounded apologetic. "My flat is small, three people can't possibly fit in here."

"Then kick that other out! Perona is your daughter, she is more important."

"I can't do that, he's having hard time."

"So you don't want me here dad, huh? You prefer him over me?" a younger girl's voice joined the conversation.

"Of course I want, honey. And I don't prefer him, my friend doesn't just have a place to stay. Alvida please, just this once could you please do this for me? Gin got beaten up last night and he needs me."

Sam's ex-wife was silent for a good while and then sighed. "You better make this up for me some time. Perona, you're coming with me to my trip then."

"Thank you." Sam sounded relieved.

"See you, dad." Perona sounded cold. After that Gin heard a door slam and the two were gone. He heard Sam huff. Gin was staring at his knees as Sam walked to the living room and sat beside his friend.

"Sam, really. I'm so sorry, you could just have kicked me out."

Sam shook his head. "What kind of guy do you think I am? Perona will forgive me and Alvida as well." Gin lifted his gaze to meet Sam's worried one. "How are your bruises? Any better?"

"A little, yeah. Thank you."

"Are you gonna report this to the police?"

Gin laughed with a gloomy smile on his face. "Do you honestly think they would believe me? Crocodile is one of the most respected persons in the whole city. Some bum like me could never stand up against him."

Gin saw from Sam's expession that he already knew that, he was just offering the possibility in case Gin still wanted to try. And he didn't. He had no proof whatsoever and he didn't feel like humiliating himself some more in front of Crocodile.

Gin sighed. Last night seemed too good to be true and it was. He felt a stab on his heart as he remembered the feeling of happiness when, for a while, he had really thought that he would get Nami back.

Sam seemed to guess what was on his friend's mind as se patted Gin's head. "You want her back that badly?"

Gin nodded and took a deep breath to fight against the tears of frustration. "If I weren't like this.. This pathetic.. And a gambler.. If I weren't like this we would be married now."

"Well, Nami's only turning 22, I don't know if she wants to get married this early. I got married at the age of 21 and it was a mistake. Well, to be honest I must admit that Alvida's pregnancy fastened things quite a bit but still."

"I'm already 30. I don't want to spend my whole life as a single. I want children and Nami to be my wife. But I guess that's never to become since I have nothing to offer her."

Sam sighed and looked frustrated. "You don't really seem to want her back."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well if you wanted you would do everything you can to have her. Instead of whining why don't you change your habits?"

"I... How?" Gin sounded bitter and sarcastic.

"Have you ever heard of peer support groups?" Sam was now also slightly irritated.

"Those like AA?"

"Yeah. I'm sure there's plenty of them for gamblers as well. Go to their meetings. And getting a job wouldn't be a bad idea either. You should do that to at least show some gratitude. Nami has done so much for you."

Gin thought it over for a while and finally realised that Sam was right. For the past 3 years with Nami Gin had been all talk with no action. He had promised to stop gambling many times but never had he done anything to show that he was at least trying.

And Nami had been patient and hidden her frustration well because she wanted to believe that everything was going to change one day if she kept trying. Gin had been too busy feeling sorry for himself that he never realised the huge burden Nami had been carrying for him. He never took responsibility and Nami was the one to take it for him.

Sam saw Gin's amazed expression and smiled. "She's one amazing woman. Don't you think she's worth the job you need to do to change?"

Gin felt a huge wave of determination . He stood up and walked out. Sam yelled something after him but he didn't listen.

'_Wait for me, Nami... Everything's gonna change and I'll become someone who deserves you!'_

_

* * *

_

"I want to visit Kokoro-baachan!"

Zoro sighed. "I already told you, Chimney. You can't, it's not a visit day today. We can see her next time on the 25th"

"Boo, niichan, you suck!" Chimney pouted.

Luffy felt sleepy. He hadn't gotten any sleep last night because of Vivi. He had to literally prove his love to the girl by making it to her. Luffy yawned absent-mindedly and quickly gazed at the clock. _'It's only four. One more hour until I meet Nami again...'_ He felt slightly nervous. What if Nami was angry because of the incident with Vivi?

"Oi, Luffy. The clock is not gonna run any faster even though you look at it every thirty seconds." Zoro gave his best friend a small slap on the back of the head.

Zoro's cellphone rang. He lazily picked it up from his pocket and answered. "Well?"

Luffy rolled his eyes. He always answered like that.

Zoro listened to the other person's speaking for a while and then sighed. "Again? Geez, just get rid of that thing already and buy a new one." Luffy could hear the other person getting a little angry because his speaking got louder and faster.

"Haai. Right then, I'll pick you up."

With that sentence Luffy knew who the caller was. He uttered a laughter as Zoro hung up and got his coat.

"Chimney, I'm gonna pick Usopp up with Luffy. You stay here."

"Why can't I come with you? I haven't seen Usopp-niichan for a long time!"

"You need to unpack your boxes."

"Nazi!"

Luffy knew the real reason. Chimney had moved in last night with her most important stuff and Zoro was going to get the rest from Kokoro that day. He needed to do that without Chimney coming along, otherwise he would've broken the rules the very first day he was Chimney's guardian. So he was going to use the chance to leave the house without Chimney because he knew that the girl would force herself to come along if she heard that Zoro was going to meet Kokoro.

"You can call me whatever you want but the answer is still no. Come Luffy."

Luffy patted Chimney's head and walked out after Zoro.

* * *

"Seriously, buddy. Just get a new car, that piece of junk is done for."

"No way! You don't understand the attachment I feel for Merry!"

Usopp had had his Volgswagen Beetle for five years, he bought it the very day he got his driver's license. He named it "Going Merry" and called shortly just Merry. Luffy didn't get the love Usopp felt for his car, he had even once told Luffy that he was sure that Merry had a soul.

"This is the seventh time I needed to pick you up because of Merry. You can't drive with it anymore."

Usopp pretended not to hear what Zoro was telling him. Luffy rested his head to Zoro's car's window. Zoro and Usopp went through that conversation every single time they met.

"I promised to visit my brother Soge so take me to his house."

"You know, there's this word 'please'..." Zoro muttered as he stopped in the traffic lights.

"How's Vivi?" Usopp asked Luffy, ignoring Zoro.

"Like always" the raven-haired boy muttered.

"I had lunch at Mellorine today. Sanji told me that she had gotten really upset because of some friend of yours."

Luffy sighed. Vivi had complained about Nami to Sanji, he should've guessed it. The cook would scold him when they met again.

"Who was that person anyway?" Usopp sounded curious.

"Nami, my masseur."

"Is that so... Sanji sounded kinda mad."

Luffy mentally rolled his eyes. "Ofc. Zoro, can you give me a ride to my massage?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh right, Zoro! Chimney was kinda upset when she came to kindergarten today. She wasn't her usual cheerful self. Something happened? I meant to ask Kokoro when she picked Chimney up but I ended up leaving early because of Soge so I didn't get a chance." Usopp's tone turned into a worried one.

"Lucci already asked me when I got her. She lives with me now" Zoro grunted.

"I see... The social workers made Kokoro's drinking a problem?"

"Mm... Stupid hags."

"They're only doing their job. Exceptions can not be made in a job like that."

"You think that I didn't know that already?"

"She'll get used to it."

"She already misses Kokoro."

"Of course she does, she's shocked by the situation and longs for the only person that has always been there for her. But children are amazing, they'll adapt no matter what the situation is. I'm just glad that she was allowed to live with you. Some foster family would've been even more shocking."

"I'm also worried about Kokoro. She's not a child and she looks like she'll never adapt to this situation."

Usopp looked pensive. "Well... For now all you can do is obey the social workers' rules and let Kokoro and Chimney meet everytime it's possible. Oh btw, I'm planning on going to Mellorine with Soge. Get Chimney and come with us? It's on me."

"Sure. I'll just need to get the rest of Chimney's stuff from Kokoro. I'll pick you guys up in an hour." Zoro stopped in front of a little row house and Usopp got off.

"Okay. See you, Luffy!"

"Bye Usopp!" Luffy smiled at his friend and watched him as he ran to one of the apartments and just rushed in without even knocking.

"Well then, let's get Chimney's stuff before I take you to the massage. I wonder if I should get one as well someday..." And with that Zoro drove off.

* * *

"Sanji-kun, I'll take a little break! My dad's calling me!" Vivi took off her apron and carelessly tossed it to her locker. She could hear Sanji's "Hai, Vivi-chan~!" from the dining hall as she walked to the back door and stepped out. Her phone was vibrating in her hand.

"Hi dad."

"Hi sweety! How are you? You haven't visited me for a while."

"I'm alright. Sorry, I've been kinda busy."

"How are things going with that brat?"

Vivi sighed. Her dad had never liked Luffy. He kept telling her that she would get someone so much better if she only wanted. He had been trying to get her together with Kohza, her childhood friend and the son of her father's business partner.

"You know, he has a name. And we're doing just fine! We went shopping yesterday." Vivi suddenly remembered Nami and bit her lower lip.

'_That bitch...If she didn't leave right after humiliating me...' _ Vivi wanted to meet Nami again so badly and show her who Luffy belonged to.

"Vivi? Is everything alright? That punk didn't do anything to upset you did he?" her father's voice snapped Vivi out of her bitter thoughts after awhile.

"No, dad. Anyway, I should be going back to work now. I'll visit you this weekend okay?"

"Okay. We'll see then. Don't forget that you can call me anytime if something happens."

"I won't, thanks dad. Bye now."

"Bye sweety!"

Vivi slowly started to walk back inside. When reaching the dining hall, she saw Zoro with Chimney sitting on a table with Usopp and Soge and frowned.

"Yo, Vivi!" Usopp waved at her. Still frowning Vivi walked to them and nodded as a greeting.

"How are you?" Soge asked politely.

"Just fine, thank you." she then turned to Zoro. "Where's Luffy?"

Zoro raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't you be the one to know?"

Then Vivi got it. "He's with that woman, isn't he?" From Zoro's expression she knew she was right. She felt anger build inside her and she started to bite her lower lip again. She knew that Luffy was going to have another massage today, she just forgot. The image of Nami rubbing her boyfriend's back was making her throat feel dry. She shook her head gently.

'_I shouldn't worry. Luffy told me yesterday that he loves me.' _But still the anxiety didn't leave her alone. She couldn't help thinking that Luffy's voice sounded unstable and kinda forced when he said it. What if he told her that only to calm her down before she prohibited Luffy from seeing that woman again? What if the orange-haired girl was seducing him at the very moment?

Vivi tried to cool off and think reasonably. If Luffy didn't love him he wouldn't have let Vivi move in with him.

'_But wasn't that you who decided to move in there on your own? And didn't he seem a little resistant? Wanting this whole probation and all' _the little voice in her head reminded her.

Vivi felt herself trembling. Why was she so dam jealous? Luffy never got jealous.

'_That's because you never get him a reason to be jealous.' _ Vivi gritted. She had been the perfect girlfriend, never even watching other males. And there was Luffy, lying topless in front of some bitch she hated, letting her stroke his back. It wasn't fair that she had to be the only one feeling jealous.

'_If he doesn't play it cool, then why should you?'_ She didn't know the answer. And before she noticed it she had walked over to Sanji, held a tight grip of his collar and kissed him right in front of Luffy's best friend.

* * *

"Hi, Luffy. Come on in!" Nami smiled nervously.

"Yo, Nami!" Luffy walked to Nami's working room. The atmosphere was awkward and Luffy didn't like it. He wanted to have a carefree and fun chit-chat with Nami like he always had. As Luffy walked in, Nami turned her back on him to prepare the lotion bottles.

Luffy nervously took a deep breath. "Nami... I'm sorry about Vivi. I'm sure she wants to apologise as well." That was a horrible lie and Luffy knew it. But he didn't want Nami to be mad at him.

"Why are you apologising? You've got nothing to do with the whole thing." Nami turned with the bottles and smiled. "I must admit that I didn't like your girlfriend that much but the incident was partially my fault since I provoked her."

"You just defended yourself. Vivi was the one who started it" Luffy mumbled as he took his shirt off and lay down.

"I'm sorry that I got you into such uneasy situation." Nami started to massage Luffy. He felt more tense than the last time he had a massage.

Luffy smiled. "It's alright. But let's not talk about that."

"Alright. How are the monkeys?" Nami giggled a little.

"Masira stole a handbag today. The lady he stole it from was so angry when I returned it to her." Luffy grinned. "And Usopp Junior has tried to steal my key every single day ever since he once got away."

Nami smiled warmly. "You've got some really lively job. I'm kinda envious."

"Why? You don't like your job?"

"I do but it's sometimes exhausting and boring."

"Are you exhausted or bored now?"

"No, chatting with you is fun."

"You mean you don't chat like this with everyone?"

"Well, spider monkey. You're the first customer who actually dares to come and chat when bumping into me. And not to mention that I decided to come and see your monkeys myself."

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all." Nami laughed a little. "How's Chopper?"

"He looks like he misses you. You should come and visit him sometime."

"Maybe I will... Oh, by the way! You're going to have the next massage on the 20th of June."

"Why so late?"

"It's part of the program. From now on you'll be having massages only once a month."

Luffy's grin melted down a little. "I won't see you until then?"

Nami observed the boy carefully for a while and then tilted her head to the side with a smile. "I'll give you my number. Call me when you're free to see Chopper."

Luffy's grin instantly returned as he reached out to his pocket. When he opened his phone he noticed that he had received a message from Zoro. Luffy's grin slowly switched into a frown as he read it.

"_You should take better care of your gf. Atm she's making out with the ero-cook."_

Luffy was confused and felt anxious. But the reason for his feelings wasn't the fact that Vivi had kissed someone else. It was the fact that when he was with Nami he felt like he couldn't care less.

**A/N: **Whew, quite a drama in this chapter don't you think? In the next chapter I'm gonna have more of Chopper! And don't kill me because I wanted to make Sogeking a separate character from Usopp ;_; I just freaking love him and I thought that being just an alter-ego doesn't make justice for him! So now he's Usopp's brother. I decided to call him just Soge since the 'king' in the end would be kinda... Non-fitting for the milieu XD And mawww, I love Gin! I love writing him!

See you in the next, chapter! Make me happy by reading and reviewing!


	6. Why You Shouldn't Upset the Lady

**A/N: **I think I should apologize. I took incredibly long with this chapter and I'm sincerely sorry. It wouldn't have been this long if it was up to me, I've just been so busy with studies and my three jobs. I hope you understand that being a university student can sometimes be exhausting. But anyways, here's the new chapter! Clannad After Story's opening theme was the one thing that gave me the inspiration to finish this. If you haven't watched the anime, please give it a shot! I'm so glad that Confession68 recommended it to me! :3 And please welcome my new beta reader, Butterfree! She has been a great help and I'm glad to work with her! Okay, here we go~!

**Chapter 6 – Why you shouldn't upset the lady  
**

Luffy sighed hard and reached for the door knob. The door made the small familiar creak when opening. The boy sneaked in, threw his shoes carelessly somewhere in the hall and scanned the room with his gaze. Vivi was nowhere to be seen and that made him frown a little. He had thought that the girl would be waiting for him. He took a shaking breath and called out her name.

"V-vivi?" Luffy made his way to the bedroom just to find it empty. The kitchen and balcony made no exception.

"Vivi?" he called again, this time a little louder.

"In here."

Luffy noticed that the voice came from the bathroom. He carefully opened the door and observed the room. Vivi was in the bathtub. Almost all of the bubbles had disappeared and the water had apparently cooled some time ago because Vivi was trembling. Luffy blinked and then rushed to take a towel from the closet.

"You'll catch a cold. Come here." he spread the towel invitingly.

Vivi sniffed and stood up. Luffy saw instantly that the girl had been crying. Her eyes were red and swollen and her lower lip had some nasty looking wounds on them. Luffy had told the girl many times not to bite her lip, but she still did it when feeling uncomfortable. Vivi slumped against Luffy without a word. The raven-haired boy circled his arms around the other uncomfortably and stroked her back a little.

"Are you mad?" Vivi mumbled into the towel.

"No, I'm not." Luffy felt Vivi stiffen and realised that he had propably said something wrong.

'_She's testing 's upset and jealous because of you and wants to know if she manages to get you to feel the same way.' _

Was Nami right after all? Luffy didn't want to believe that the girl would actually do such a stupid thing but her actions gave him a clear signal. He cleared his throat and thought about the right thing to say.

"Do-don't get me wrong." Luffy gasped as Vivi raised her head. Her eyes were full of regret but they were also somehow hopeful. Luffy swallowed and continued, thinking carefully every word he let out.

"I mean... I respect your feelings." _'That was a good start' _his mind congratulated. "If you think that Sanji is the one you want, just tell me so and I'll step aside. If you still want to be with me, just apologise and I'll act as if this never happened."

"Luffy..." Vivi sobbed. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I- I don't know what was wrong with me."

Luffy felt something nasty filling up his mind. What was it? It was almost as if he felt a little disappointed by the fact that Vivi chose him over Sanji without hesitating a little.

'_You shouldn't be disappointed because your girl still wants you after making out with possibly the most talented kisser in this city.'_

But was Vivi really something he valued? He felt no jealousy or anger, he actually found himself kind of hoping that this was the end of their relationship when thinking it over on the way home.

Luffy coughed a little and mumbled a quiet "it's alright" into Vivi's hair.

Vivi sniffed and circled her arms around his neck. Luffy knew what the girl was asking for and bowed down to kiss her though his mind was traveling completely somewhere else. He distantly felt Vivi smile into the kiss as she started to push Luffy out of the bathroom door towards the bedroom. The kiss became more heated and Luffy was soon out of breath. He forced his thoughts back to the girl.

"I have the night shift" he panted as Vivi had succesfully arrived to their bed and pulled the black-haired boy on top of her.

"We'll make it quick."

Luffy gave a small peek to the alarm clock on the nightstand.

"Twenty minutes."

"More than enough."

* * *

Nami was lying on her couch with a can of popcorn. The latest episode of True Blood was coming on the TV but she didn't pay attention to it. The orange-haired girl was wondering how things had gone with Luffy and Vivi and she had to admit that the more she thought about the other woman, the less she liked her. To her Vivi seemed like a manipulative control-freak and she couldn't understand how a sweet and straight-to-the-point man like Luffy had ended up being with the girl.

On the other hand, the more she thought about Luffy the more she felt attached to him. She liked the man's smile, his lively attitude and most of all the way he made her feel alive. Nowadays she actually thought more about Luffy than Gin and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable.

Nami's thoughts were interrupted as she felt her phone vibrate towards her thigh. She reached lazily to her pocket , wondering if it was Robin or Nojiko calling. She didn't dare to even check the number as she answered.

"Haai?"

"Moshi moshi, Nami?" Nami recognized the voice immediately and gasped. She felt as if her heart had just skipped a beat. Her voice was shaking a little as she aswered.

"Luffy?"

"Yeah, it's me. Listen, I have a night shift today and I was just wondering if you'd like to come and see Chopper tonight?"

"Tonight? Isn't it against the rules to let outsiders in when the zoo's not open?" The little silence Luffy held before answering told Nami that she had guessed right. Finally Luffy giggled.

"Well, we'll keep it a secret! Kaku is here as well but he won't mind or tell anyone! Right, Kaku?" Nami heard a calm voice stating that "it was excatly the case".

"So you'll come. Right, Nami?"

Nami found herself smiling. "Okay then, spider monkey. But if we get caught it's your fault, okay?"

"Shishi, deal!"

"By the way, how did things go between you and Vivi?" Nami tried to sound as natural as possible but to her it seemed like she wasn't convincing at all.

"Just fine. Let's talk about that later, okay?" Luffy's tone had turned into the serious yet somehow reluctant one he always had when their talk turned to his girlfriend.

"Okay, I'll call you when I'm nearby. See you, spider monkey!" Nami closed the phone and rushed towards the shower.

10 minutes later she was standing in her room, throwing her clothes from the wandrobe onto the floor.

'_Okay, what should I wear... It's not like we're going on a date so something regular should do... How about my hair?' _

She watched her long orange hair. Her mother had preferred it short and she had let it grow long just because Gin liked it that thinking a while she just put it in a ponytail.

In her mind, she decided to cut it shorter as soon as possible.

* * *

"Nami, over here!"

Nami waved her hand and walked towards the boy who was waiting for her in front of the main gate.

"I told Chopper that you are coming for a visit. He seemed happy!"

"Is that so? Glad to hear that." Nami smiled and followed Luffy into the zoo. It was almost midnight and there was no one to be seen on the streets. It wasn't particularly dark thanks to the fact it was almost summer but Nami still had to stay close to the boy in order to see him clearly.

On their way to the reindeer yard they came across a man. Nami paid immediate attention to his nose: it was long and square. Luffy stopped walking and grinned at him.

"Yo, Kaku! This is Nami."

"Ah, it's a pleasure to meet you ma'am. I am Kaku, Luffy's a friend of mine."

"Hi, the pleasure is all mine." Nami smiled nervously, she wasn't used to such a formal way of talking.

"We're gonna see Chopper!"

"How congenial of you, I'm sure it will make him happy. May I ask you to verify everything's alright with Arlong once this lady has departed from the zoo?"

"Sure!" Luffy noticed Nami's questioning look. "Arlong is a shark, he's very bad-natured and we're currently trying to sell him. He can't get along with anyone."

"O-oh..." Nami tried to smile and hide the fear in her face. She had always been kind of scared of sharks.

Luffy seemed to see through her because he giggled and patted her on the head. "Don't worry, I'll go to him after you leave so you don't have to see him!"

"I'm alright even if you went to see him now." Nami muttered and continued walking with Luffy after saying her bye's to Kaku.

After a short while, they arrived to Chopper's corral. Luffy hopped over the fence and laughed at Nami's confused expression.

"Are you allowed to do that?"

"Nope, since I'm not the person who takes care of reindeer. Come!" Luffy gave his hand to help Nami to get over as well. Nami hesitated.

"If we get caught-"

"-it's my fault." Luffy completed the sentence. "Besides, there's no one here and even if Kaku happened to walk by he wouldn't do a thing."

Nami carefully took his hand and climbed over to the other side. Chopper thrusted her gently with his snout as a greeting. Nami smiled warmly and stroked the reindeer.

"Did you miss me?"

"Of course he did!" Luffy snickered and sat down on the ground. Nami was shocked, the ground looked incredibly dirty.

"Come on, sit down!" Luffy patted the space beside him. Nami shook her head.

"I don't wanna get these pants dirty, I just bought them."

"Fine then ." He took off his hoodie and put it on the ground beside him.

"Now you can sit!" Luffy grinned.

"Your hoodie will get dirty."

"Who cares, just sit!"

Nami sighed and smiled at the boy before placing her butt onto the piece of clothing beneath her. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. Chopper lay down a few feet away and observed the pair. Nami soon noticed that she could read the reideer's every single emotion from his kind brown eyes.

"You're happy now," she silently remarked, "but I can see that you are lonely and sad when there's no one around."

Luffy couldn't keep his eyes off the girl. Her eyes reflected such a compassion and affection that it made the boy hold his breath. Vivi had never made him feel that way, not even close.

"How did things go with Vivi?" Nami still kept her gaze on Chopper, mostly to hide her feelings of irritation which had started to fill her mind when thinking about the blue-haired woman.

Luffy turned his eyes to the ground. "She apologized and I accepted it."

"Is that so.." Neither one continued the conversation and the atmosphere was turning awkward. Chopper's eyes shone wisely and Nami wondered if he knew something she didn't. After thinking a while she decided to ask what was on her mind.

"Why is she so jealous? Have you-"

"I have never cheated on her." Luffy's voice was cold and somehow rejecting. The awkward silence fell on them again. After a while the boy continued.

"You're my first female friend I ever had."

Nami wasn't actually surprised, she had been expecting something like that.

'_So that woman's worried about her position of being __**the**__ woman in Luffy's life.'_

"So you and Vivi were never friends?"

"Not really. I only knew her for two weeks before she wanted to go out with me."

"And you agreed even though you had known her only for such a short amount of time?"

Luffy remained silent.

Nami sighed. "Do you love her?"

Luffy startled slightly. "I..." he decided to let it go. He didn't want to tell the same lie again, especially not to Nami. "I don't. At least I don't think I do. But I can't leave her."

Nami raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I just can't. She can't get too upset or there might be some really serious consequenses."

"Such as?" Nami sounded skeptical. Luffy held a little pause before aswering.

"It's a secret. Don't tell anyone, she doesn't want people to know. I haven't even told Zoro."

"Of course I won't tell anyone."

"She has a congenital heart disease. If she gets too upset or shocked it might lead to arrhythmia which can end up to a heart attack. She had suffered one some years ago when her mother passed away, it nearly took her life."

"Oh..." Nami was dumbfounded. She had been expecting consequences such as "panic attack" or "hyperventilation", nothing this serious. "That's- that's not so nice."

'_Idiot! Make up something more comforting to say!'_

Nami tried to sound encouraging. "I'm sure it will work out!"

Luffy gave the girl a gloomy smile. "Yeah..."

Nami let her gaze meet Chopper's. He was giving Nami a commanding look and the girl felt as if she knew what he was asking her to do. She wrapped her arms lightly around the black-haired boy's waist and gave him a quick but firm hug.

"It's gonna work out, I'm sure! Just do what seems right to you and it's alright."

Luffy was confused and looked like he didn't get what she had just done at all. Nami felt herself blush a little and to hide it, stood up with the hoodie and cleaned most of the sand off of it.

"I should head back now, I have work tomorrow."

Luffy was expressionless as he nodded and stood up as well. Chopper stayed down, he obviously understood that they were leaving. Nami walked to the reindeer and kneeled down, stroking his neck.

"Thank you for helping me." she whispered and raised up. Chopper snorted and seemed satisfied as his eyes gave Nami a warm goodbye. "See you," Nami said and walked to Luffy who had already hopped over the fence and was now offering his hand to the girl.

"Later, Chopper." Luffy muttered and started to travel towards the main gate. He still showed no emotions and Nami was starting to wonder if hugging him had been too intimate.

'_The easiest way to know something is just to ask.' _Another useful fact of life she had learned from her mother.

"Luffy?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry if you didn't like the hug. I was just trying to comfort you."

Luffy glanced Nami and finally smiled a little. "No, I did like it. I was just a little surprised." Luffy blushed and continued half-muttering. "I've never smelled your scent so close."

Nami felt embarassed. Was this a compliment? "I see..."

They arrived to the main gate and Luffy opened the lock. A few moments passed and neither one made a move. The black-haired boy eventually cleared his throat. "I should go to check on Arlong."

"Yeah... okay. Well, see you!" Nami rushed out from the zoo and walked home without looking behind. If she had, she would have seen the figure of a young man staring at her back, until the very moment she was no longer visible, then slowly walking in.

**A/N: **Bwahahahaa, finally finished it! I know I shouldn't praise myself but I'm very proud that I managed to write this one. I know it's a little short but I decided it's better to cut it here and update earlier than include the next scene and possibly postpone updating to next week. I must admit that taking such a long break from the fic made writing this a little hard DX I WAS FROZEN! And oh, if someone takes offence by Nami's light attitude towards panic attacks or hyperventilation please don't think I don't take that stuff seriously. I'm a psychology student myself and I know very well that having panic disorder is not something funny. But I just simply couldn't let go the endless jokes about people faking panic attacks or hyperventilation for attention. XD But anyway, read and review since the reviews always cheer me up when I'm lost with this thing!


End file.
